Transformers: Chase Away the Darkness
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Everyone gets nightmares, some can face them alone and easily chase them away by themselves, some can't do it alone at all, but on some nights, Bluestreak can't do it alone - Disclaimer: Transformers (c) Hasbro - Note: I like fluffy stuff and I like Jazz/Prowl stuff too XD Bluestreak needs a hug guys!


He woke up with a frightening start, fear was swelling up deep inside him that it almost seemed tangible, emitting itself from the presence of his EM field, his vents were heavy quick pants, his spark's beat was panicking at a million miles in its chamber. Looking around frantically he noticed the growing feeling of the cold shadows of the darkness of his quarters surround him, closing in on him, engulfing his EM field at a torturous slow pace that he nearly screamed out when he imaged shadowy clawed hands clasp around him. Covering his mouth to silence himself he observed the room with the shaky fears of a youngling who had just been yelled out due to his anxiety. His roommate, his friend, one who was so close to him they were even in a relationship, Blaster, still remained quietly captured by the peacefulness of his own dreams, void of the dark cruel reality of the shadows. Without even having a second's thought he dove off his berth and quickly rushed out to escape the room, zooming out into the dimly lit hallways to try to liberate himself from the horrors of the darkness, though the dimness wasn't helping it much either and he swore he was imaging the lights were flickering. Rushing all around he tried to get as far away as possible from the darkness, but it continued to chase him. The Ark was a huge ship and he avoided all the dead ends he possibly could knowing full well those would be his demise if he were caught down in one, though the feeling of being a turbofox in a cage and unable to figure out where the entrance of the ship was frustrating, it didn't help one bit that his mind was on a one track speed right now.

The Rec. Room probably wasn't much safer than any other room and it was one of the last places he wanted to be in at the moment, but the thoughts of energon and a TV seemed to ease him down a bit but his coil was still strung tight. With growing fear he sat down on the couch, all the things trying to creep into his mind made him more jumpy and he fiddled with the remote until he finally accomplished on activating the TV. Though whatever was on the late night programs on the human's entertainment channels normally didn't interest him, the certain genre tonight seemed to be what he thought was based on purpose. Flicking through them they were all dark suspenseful settings for their movies and he was on edge, he was possibly more on edge then Red Alert has ever been-and the Security Director did have a glitch and extreme paranoia-he knew, but the fact could hardly be processed correctly. But the movie he had for some reason stopped on a channel had captured his entire attention as he watched, covering his mouth and fearing for the worst to happen.

Watching it carefully, the fear swollen inside began to throb again and he gritted his denta, observing the screen as an adult human male crept through the house-one of a murky setting tone to it-a large knife in his hand and his face hidden cleverly behind a mask that looked from the sport of hockey. As the film had reached its climax Bluestreak jumped as the man brutally murdered the woman and her husband, the scene so traumatic on him he fled from the room again, running for his very life praying to Primus, wishing to be spared. To spare him from the things his processor was playing on his as he honestly thought he was being stalked by a killer with a large knife as well.

Trying desperately to do his best to navigate his way back to his quarters, all his thoughts had remained on the one very thing he wished to do. Curl up on his berth under a blanket or next to Blaster and hope the morning would come without another incident and one without nightmares that his CPU decided to play on him this night, and he wanted it to go by fast. Reaching his most assumed destination he decided to just use the override codes to the door's control pad instead of the regular codes-how he had gotten the medical override codes was something even he wondered himself-and the door slid open. Swiftly hussing himself into the room he closed the door, locking it, expecting to be met with his room, a comfortably sleeping Blaster, his berth all alone and cold and just what seemed to be waiting for him. Instead he was met with two mechs on a shared berth, the other left alone as they recharged together. Jazz and Prowl. However Bluestreak didn't register it and he raced over to the empty berth, not caring what the two would think when they woke to find him in their room, Prowl was like an older brother to him, he'd understand, especially since Smokescreen was out scouting tonight and he couldn't curl up around him.

Curling up to himself he wished for warmth, wished for the shadows and darkness to go away and prayed dramatically for there to be no more nightmares. As he was finally drifting off into recharge a shift had grasped his tiredly processor from the once calming lull it had just been going through and he covered his face. He wanted to hide, wanted to hide and sleep and just be left alone from all the abominations he dared called them bad dreams, he wished his dreams would stop so he wouldn't have to think of them. There was a creak of adding weight to the berth and he nearly jumped off to be gently caught by a warm, welcoming pair of arms. The EM field of the other mech's-he was too tired to figure out who's-gave warmth, comfort, safety and he melted against it as it chased the darkness away. Gently being laid back onto the berth he was met with another EM and a pair of arms, this one filled more with concern and less of a strict attitude though it still remained there in a hidden tint. It hadn't taken him long to be lulled to sleep by two soothing harmonies in the melodies silently played by EM fields, and rest came easier.

* * *

Morning had come more quickly than he had hoped, but Bluestreak just didn't feel like getting up-he didn't want to-he didn't want to online his optics and face the day all he wanted was to just lie there wrapped cozily between both Jazz and Prowl. The two of them had been his saviors the other night and he couldn't wish for anymore than just to have a little more time to rest. There was soft murmurs directed towards him, encouraging him to get up but he had just blocked them out, ignoring them, just a few more minutes is all he wanted. Gentle nudges and slight repositioning had made him finally dim his optics online only to be facing Prowl, the Pragmatist was still sound asleep and the nudging came from behind him. Jazz. The Polyhexan was playing soft tunes and murmuring them to both Datsuns encouraging them softly to get up, to get some fuel and then to see what work that had. Though it didn't seem much to most as Jazz was generally carefree he's actually very responsible as well, that was probably how Prowl managed to keep up with him. The young sniper began to poke at Prowl, helping out Jazz and the SIC smiled, nuzzling him his thanks as they bug the TIC. Prowl rolled over to face the wall, giving then that grunt he always did when he had no desire to be bothered by the others by it made then chuckle and try harder, knowing the Pragmatist, he wasn't one to give in that easily. As the time went by ten minutes had finally passed before Prowl finally surrendered to them and got up, though his first thoughts weren't about work.

"Bluestreak, how are you this morning?" The older Datsun asked and the sniper thought for a moment. Rest had been easier, there was no more darkness in his dreams and he seemed to have been recharging peacefully between the two, cuddling and being swallowed by their caring EM fields that had lulled him to his dreams. He smiled his answer feeling well rested and of course since Jazz had practically insisted, he was ready for the day.

"Well ah for one say 'hat's an 'mprovment, eh Prowler?" Jazz flashed his visor once, indicating the hidden wink of his optic behind it. Though he didn't roll his optics at the wink he didn't react much, poor Bluestreak suffering from anxiety almost seemed the point of paranoia, yet it wasn't. Knowing the young sniper only dreamed about friends and close mechs to be family, anything traumatic could break his peace within his mind and give him the terrible darkness of nightmares that flourished deep within his CPU. It was times like these where Prowl, Jazz, Blaster or Smokescreen would be his protection, his protection to chase away the darkness and it didn't bother them, everyone got bad dreams now and then, some more frequent like Bluestreak and Red Alert wasn't much a problem either though.

"Why don't we just get some fuel? I need to start on those reports anyways." Prowl stated getting straight to business like he always did, not really wanting to confront the sniper anymore then he had just already had done, he wouldn't risk it, giving the younger another nightmare because of a simple question was out of it, something he wasn't going to make him suffer for. The two shrugged and joined Prowl as he walked over to the door. The day was going to be a good one now, Decepticons or not, all that mattered was that the darkness was gone and he wouldn't have to worry about it for another while, he knew this.


End file.
